Network 24
Network 24 was the name of the redesigned online community at the [[List of 24-related internet media|official 24 website]]. As well as the forum that was featured there, Network 24 also had several features that were new that came with the release of Season 8. Features Crew Cam Interviews with different members of the Season 8 cast were featured on the page. * Welcome to Season 8 with Chloe (Mary Lynn Rajskub) * Los Angeles for New York (LA locations stand in for New York with Shauna McGarry) * On Set with Cherry Jones (Cherry Jones) * Mary Lynn sits down and answers your question (Mary Lynn Rajskub) * Mary Lynn answers fan questions (Mary Lynn Rajskub) Crew Blogs Members of the 24 crew posted blogs every few days and uploaded them to the site. # "A New Day: Season 8 Begins"; Geoff Aull, , 1:52pm CST # "The Power of Bauer"; Shauna McGarry, , 2:23pm CST # "I'll Count on Chloe"; Shauna McGarry, , 5:00pm CST # "Mary Lynn’s Emmy"; Shauna McGarry, , 9:44pm CST # "Controlled Chaos: The Life Of A Stunt Coordinator"; Geoff Aull, , 12:00pm CST # "Arlo and the Drones"; Geoff Aull, , 10:08pm CST # "Party in NYC"; Brad Turner, , 1:04pm CST # "Graphically Speaking"; Geoff Aull, , 7:45pm CST # "Mr. Bauer, this is Brian Hastings..."; Shauna McGarry, , 7:51pm CST # "Who is Jack Bauer?"; Mary Lynn Rajskub, , 12:24pm CST # ""I'd Like To Blow Up Your House""; Shauna McGarry, , 8:30pm CST # "Casting CTU"; Geoff Aull, , 8:07pm CST # "The Virtual Horizon"; Shauna McGarry, , 8:10pm CST # "The View from the Audition"; Shauna McGarry, , 6:54pm CST # "So You Want to Be An IRK Bodyguard..."; Shauna McGarry, , 8:14pm CST # "So You Think You Know Dana Walsh?"; Geoff Aull, , 7:43pm CST # "That (Diamond) Ringing in Your Ears"; Shauna McGarry, , 08:21pm CST # "The Answer Man"; Shauna McGarry, , 07:35pm CST # "Behind-the-Scenes on Episode 814"; Mary Lynn Rajskub, , 07:43pm CST # "That Was Me In The Episode!"; Shauna McGarry, , 08:15pm CST # "The Chief of Staff"; Shauna McGarry, , 08:24pm CST # "Anil's Last Day"; Shauna McGarry, Tuesday, , 11:36pm CST # "No More Miss Nice Mole"; Shauna McGarry, , 11:38am CST # "The Lighter Side of Taylor and Kanin"; Brad Turner, , 8:50pm CST # "A Wood Chair"; Brad Turner, , 8:51pm CST # "Did Freddie Just Jump Over a Car?"; Brad Turner, , 8:52pm CST # "President of the IRK"; Geoff Aull, , 7:39pm CST # "Chloe’s Authority"; Mary Lynn Rajskub, , 8:00pm CST # "Directing The Big Emotions"; Geoff Aull, , 8:23pm CST # "Night Shoot"; Brad Turner, , 8:39pm CST # "Do We Have a Concept?"; Shauna McGarry, , 8:44pm CST # "Managing the Mayhem"; Geoff Aull, , 8:13pm CST # "The Ehrlichman to Logan's Nixon"; Geoff Aull, , 8:22pm CST # "Randy and the Retractables"; Shauna McGarry, , 8:08pm CST # "In the Background"; Geoff Aull, , 7:47pm CST # "Hello 23! Goodbye 24!"; Shauna McGarry, , 8:42pm CST # "Kiefer Scores a Goal"; Shauna McGarry, , 8:43pm CST 24 Community The forum still existed on the website, allowing fans of 24 to discuss the show with each other, and well as occasionally getting the opportunity to talk to members of the crew who stopped in from time to time. External links * [http://web.archive.org/web/20100312025503/http://24community.fox.com/ The Network 24 website] Category:Internet media